bwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Chioda
Chioda first began to appear in WWE in 1989, when it was known as the World Wrestling Federation (WWF), most notably at Survivor Series. After taking a hiatus from refereeing following WrestleMania VII, he began to reappear on camera around 1992. He refereed the match where The 1-2-3 Kid (on that night he was the Kid) as a jobber scored a huge upset over Razor Ramon. In May 1996, Chioda was involved in a controversial ending of a WWF title match at In Your House 8: Beware of Dog, during the match between Shawn Michaels and the British Bulldog, referee for the match Earl Hebner got injured and knocked out of the ring during the match and Chioda came to the ring as a replacement, when Michaels performed a German suplex, Chioda counted Michaels' shoulders down and awarded the match to the Bulldog, but at the same time Chioda counted Michaels down, Hebner came back in the ring and counted Bulldog's shoulders down and awarded the match to Shawn Michaels, then (on screen) President Gorilla Monsoon came to ring and declared the match a draw. On July 3, 1999 on Shotgun, Chioda received an Implant DDT from Gangrel following his loss against Test which Chioda officiated. Chioda also competed in an actual wrestling match, teaming with Chris Jericho and The Rock to take on the team of The Dudley Boyz and referee Nick Patrick on an episode of SmackDown in 2001. Chioda actually scored the pinfall victory after delivering his version of "The People's Elbow" to Nick Patrick. During his WWF tenure, he officiated matches such as Shawn Michaels vs. Steve Austin at WrestleMania XIV, Triple H vs. Vince McMahon at Armageddon 1999, and The Rock vs. Hulk Hogan at WrestleMania X8. Following the September 11 attacks, Chioda began to wear an American flag patch on his referee shirt. During the WWE Brand Extension, Chioda was sent to SmackDown! to become senior referee of that show. On an "All Referee" edition of the WWE.com show Byte This! in 2004, he told an inquiring Josh Mathews that he did not like the old-style "button-up and bow-tie" referee attire, preferring, at the time, the SmackDown! variant of referee shirt. During his tenure on SmackDown, he officiated a match between Big Show and Brock Lesnar in which Lesnar performed a superplex on Big Show and the ring collapsed. Chioda would rule the match a no contest. In 2003, he was traded to Raw. Following the firing of Raw's senior referee Earl Hebner in 2005, Chioda was appointed as Raw`s head referee. At WrestleMania 23, he refereed the match between John Cena and Shawn Michaels, but was taken out after being hit with Sweet Chin Music by Michaels. During his time as Raw brand head referee he would officiate Raw matches such as Triple H vs. Batista at WrestleMania 21, John Cena vs. Triple H at WrestleMania 22, Cena vs. Shawn Michaels at WrestleMania 23 and Cena vs Batista at SummerSlam 2008. He also appeared in an episode of WWE Tough Enough's second season. In November 2008, referees were made no longer exclusive to certain brands. Chioda refereed his first match on SmackDown in three years on November 28, 2008, when he refereed the Beat The Clock Match between Shelton Benjamin and Triple H; during the match, Chioda was knocked down and the match ended in controversy when it was decided that Jeff Hardy and Triple H finished their matches in the same amount of time. To settle this, the WWE Championship Match at Armageddon 2008 was made a Triple Threat Match. At the pay-per-view event WWE Over The Limit 2011, The Miz initially defeated John Cena after a cell phone recording of Cena's voice saying "I Quit" was played into the microphone, although when the referee Mike Chioda heard it, he immediately reversed the decision and ordered the match to restart. This led to Cena defeating The Miz and retaining the WWE Championship. On August 15, 2011, Chioda was suspended for 30 days due to his first violation of the WWE's Talent Wellness Program. On April 1, 2012, Chioda refereed the match between John Cena and The Rock at WrestleMania XXVIII. Chioda was featured as the referee in the 2012 iOS game, WWE WrestleFest. He refereed the main event of WrestleMania 31 between Brock Lesnar and Roman Reigns, turning the scheduled singles match into a triple threat match midway through after Seth Rollins cashed in his Money in the Bank contract mid-match. The next year at Money in the Bank 2016, Chioda officiated the main event where Rollins defeated Roman Reigns for the WWE Championship. Moments later, Dean Ambrose, who won the Money in the Bank contract earlier that night, blindsided Seth Rollins and cash-in as Mike Chioda referred Ambrose's WWE Title victory. Mike Chioda was the referee for the matches on the night all three members of The Shield were WWE Champion.Category:SmackDown Superstars